Moment of Sanity
by Lee Aemilius
Summary: It's said that when you look into an insane person's eyes there is a cloudiness in them. What if an insane loved one, for just a moment, lost that cloudiness and was, for a moment, finally sane? Post-War.


**A/N:** Hey everybody! It's been awhile since I've posted anything of any sort... It's mostly been because I've had a busy life, and I've had major writer's block. Anyway, there's some saying about insanity and the cloudiness that lies in their eyes. This fic is based off of that idea. I hope I did it well, and that you enjoy it. Also, as a reminder, I am not British, so please forgive any mistakes in that area. I try my best. Anyways - on with the show! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it... Really wish I did.

* * *

**Moment of Sanity**

It's all over. The war ended a few weeks ago… Or has it been longer? After the war ended, events blurred together. Gathering bodies (so many friends, so many young), funerals (more than I'd like to remember), and homes destroyed (including Hogwarts)… So many lives were ruined, so many families torn apart – and this was just the aftermath of the Second War. All because of…_him_. The war is over. It's still a shock. I still haven't managed to wrap my head around it. I just can't believe it. We've been living in fear of…_him_ for so long that it's a strange thought to no longer have to be afraid of him.

* * *

After life finally settled down and thing returned to relative normal, I decided to visit my parents for the first time since the end of the war. St. Mungo's was very busy, and the hustle and bustle of the doctors, nurses, and visitors was ever increasing as more and more victims of the war were found.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom. It's good to see you again. Frank and Alice will be happy to see you, I'm sure. And you'll be able to tell them the good news."

The witch at reception recognized me from my many previous visits. I smiled and nodded as I walked past heading for the Permanent Residence Ward. On my way up, I saw patients and their visitors happy to together and felt a pang of jealousy. They really had no idea how lucky they were. Worn, happy faces smiled at me as I continued walking by, and some even thanked me. People recognized me almost as much as they recognized Harry – the Harry Potter. I sighed as I finally reached my destination. It had been awhile since I had last visited them. Slowly, I opened the door and gave a brief greeting to the few other residents. Finally, I reached their beds and saw them. They both looked at me and there were no signs of recognition from either of them.

* * *

I pulled up a chair and sat in between the two beds.

"Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad."

A sort of curious look appeared on their faces. I rubbed the back of my neck. This was more difficult than I thought it would be.

"I have good news. The War is finally over. You-Know-Who is finally dead. Harry killed him. You remember Harry?"

I paused. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted so badly to hear their voices.

"Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange. I still can't believe that both of them are finally gone."

* * *

I didn't know what to say, so I just began talking about everything that had happened. I retold stories of my adventures with Harry, the DA, and during the Battle of Hogwarts. Before I knew it, a couple hours had passed. It was time to leave. I got up and said goodbye to Dad and then turned to Mum.

"I wonder if you would be proud of me…"

Her gaze met mine, and I could see the cloudiness in her eyes that was associated with insanity. After a few seconds though, the cloudiness seemed to vanish.

"I am proud of you, Nev. So very proud."

My mouth dropped open as I looked at her shocked. She had spoken…to me. Her insanity was gone?

"Mum?"

Within another few moments, the cloudiness came back to her eyes, and she stared at me blankly once more.

"Mum?" My voice sounded desperate.

She smiled kind of dazedly at me and held out her hand to give me something. I held out my hand and felt her drop another Droobles Blowing Gum wrapper into my hand. I smiled sadly at it before heading out. For just a moment she was sane, and she told me she was proud of me.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's that. Again, I apologize for anything un-British. If you see any major, or minor, mistake feel free to inform me about them. Please be respectful. As always - please leave a review! Critique, comments, and praise are welcome. If you absolutely feel the need to, go ahead and flame me. Also, I'm considering doing this same story from Alice's point-of-view. It may or may not happen, but it was just an idea. If I did do it, it would be added as another chapter. Let me know what you think. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
